


Напейся пьяною гнева моего

by Sir_Pawcelot



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Love/Hate, Romantic Fluff, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27577931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sir_Pawcelot/pseuds/Sir_Pawcelot
Summary: Будешь ли ты жить для меня?
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Harleen Quinzel





	Напейся пьяною гнева моего

**Author's Note:**

> Тема довольно-таки заезжена, но хотелось бы поделиться собственным виденьем этой ситуации непосредственно через призму самих героев. Приятного чтения! ~

****_«I'm waking up  
I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my system blow»_

**— Imagine Dragons «Radioactive»**

— Там, — указал он.

Его голос напоминал тягучий мёд: так же нехотя и лениво он бросал каждое своё слово. Она хотела бы, чтобы он никогда не замолкал. Пусть говорит. Всё что угодно, только бы не замолкал.

— Я появился на свет там, внизу. В цистернах.

Внизу, подобно кругам на воде, стояли в рядок цистерны, жидкость в которых где пенилась, испуская ядовитые пары и пузырьки, где была спокойна, как море в штиль. Водоворот химикатов гипнотизировал, манил к себе.

_Его колыбель._

_Его мать._

Безумие шелушащейся копотью покрыло его горло, тело, разум, вторя пульсирующему мерцанию кислоты. Кто же он для неё? Враг? Псих? У Джокера нет стандартов поведения — он властен творить всё, что захочет.

Харлин отчаянно желала того же. Он схватил её за плечи и посмотрел ей в глаза. Его взгляд проникал прямо в душу — глаза цвета химикатов.

— Ты умрёшь за меня? — спросил он.

Харлин уверенно кивнула.

— Да.

— Нет. Слишком просто, — он наклонился ближе, его взгляд поглощал её. — Будешь ли ты жить для меня? — та-самая-улыбка напугала её до чёртиков, зашевелившихся где-то в животе. Может, это и есть те самые _бабочки_? В нём была сила, от которой она не могла оторваться и жаждала, чтобы эта сила обрушилась на неё и опустошила. Чтобы ничего не осталось от той прежней Харлин.

Но он её не отпускал. Не сейчас. _Пока что_ нет.

Такт сердцебиения в унисон был нарушен — теперь сердце Джокера само по себе, оно не ищет союзника, не ищет противника, но игрушку. Оно давно мертво; и всё, что с ним связано, тоже — он позабыл своё детство, отзывающееся болью в душе. В теле когда-то доброго и наивного существа ныне живёт чудище, питающееся чужими эмоциями и не дающее собственным эмоциям Джокера всплыть на поверхность.

— Будешь ли ты со мной и только со мной?

Она решительно кивнула.

« _Разумеется. Никогда не будет никого другого_ ».

— Свяжешь ли ты свою душу с моей, в ненависти?

« _Если не ты, то кто? Свяжи меня с собой. Свяжи так, как хочешь. Не отпускай меня. Никогда_ ».

— Даруешь ли ты мне свою душу?

« _О чем ты спрашиваешь? Зачем ты это делаешь? Ты же прекрасно знаешь ответ. Давай же. Давай сделаем это_ ».

— Будешь ли ты высмеивать этот мир с отвращением?

« _Всегда высмеивала. Всегда буду. Особенно вместе с тобой_ ».

Она отвечала ему лишь уверенное «да». Джокер нахмурился и отошёл назад. Он смотрел на неё, изучал её. Теперь _он_ был доктором, а она — пациенткой.

Лишь один стук сердца — и в его руках власть над её телом. Другой — над её разумом. Третий — контроль над ними вкупе. Всё живое создано светом, и Джокер упивается своей новообретённой силой над доктором, которая пыталась его _изменить_. Тёмный воздух фабрики пропах липким запахом химикатов и безрассудного, граничащего с безумием веселья. Он еле сдерживался, чтобы не рассмеяться над этим умопомрачительным шоу марионеток. Но он должен убедиться.

— Никогда не произноси эту клятву, не подумав, — абсолютно серьёзно сказал он. — Страсть приводит к уступкам, а уступки к подчинению. Ты хочешь этого?

_Ты правда этого хочешь?_

— Хочу, — ответила она воодушевлённо. Что-то внутри отозвалось радостным предвкушением. _Наконец-то._ — Хочу.

— Тогда прощайте, Доктор Квинзель.

Он отступил и ей вдруг стало холодно. _Не отходи от меня. Никогда._ И указал на цистерны.

Он хочет услышать, как отчаянно она будет молить его о пощаде. В его глазах безумие, в душе — отчаяние и пустота. Эта кислота сожжёт её маленькое хрупкое тело дотла, и тогда Джокер сможет снова стать счастливым — стоит лишь только дать пожару волю, стоит только лишиться последних чувств, чтобы обрести новые, не причиняющие боли. Она — помеха, она не нужна ему. Его покой совсем близко — нужно только подтолкнуть её. И с души уйдет груз. Но Харлин сама подошла к краю платформы и без тени сомнения прыгнула в бурлящие химикаты.

Впечатлённый, он смотрел, как она исчезает в адском вареве, смотрел, как над её головой сомкнулись волны химикатов.

Она пропала, кислота поглотила её.

«Навсегда, — подумал он. — Проблема решена».

Мир создан не для очередного труса, скрывающегося под маской смельчака — и не для благородного существа, готового в любой момент отдать жизнь за неправильные идеалы. Мир создан богами жестокости для таких же богов жестокости — и Джокер это понимает. Как говорится, _мир розами не усыпан_.

Он отвернулся от края платформы и встряхнулся, будто отгоняя наваждение. Он собирался уйти, но что-то не давало ему сдвинуться с места.

«Что это? Я чувствую что-то. Боль? Возможно. Отравление едой? Скорее всего. Любовь? _Невозможно_. Не может быть. Такое никогда не могло случиться. Только не со мной».

Отрицание действительности — сильнейшее безумие, которое может себе позволить лишь умалишенный. Его сердце пронзила боль, и она никуда не уходила.

Он всегда смотрел сквозь всех. А сейчас не понимал — что он тут вообще делает, одинокий безумец. Всем вокруг весело. Каждый счастлив. Своим примитивным обыденным счастьем. А он каждый день только и делает, что разбирает чужое горе, боль, болезни, разбитые сердца, одиночество, предательство, проблемы, препарируя и спиртуя эмоции. У него уже огромная астральная коллекция… Там есть всё. Кроме его эмоций. У него их нет, они ему не нужны, ему достаточно чужих…

_Было_ достаточно.

«Нет, нет, нет… Не может быть. Я не влюбляюсь. Это противоестественно. Это крайняя степень безумства. Я не могу влюбиться в _сумасшедшую_. Мне не нужно дополнение. Моего безумия хватит на двоих».

Он развернулся и посмотрел вниз, но не увидел, как она всплывает на поверхность, наверно, давясь химикатами, захлёбываясь и умирая в этой жиже.

Таков и был его план. Так он и задумывал. Так было _нужно_.

Безумие — единственно верный ключ к падению. Но если в душе у него всё вверх дном, значит ли это, что в итоге он попадёт наверх, ad patres, несмотря на ужасающей густоты пелену помешательства? Зачем нужен красочный мир, когда чёрного и белого достаточно? Джокер предоставлен сам себе — вольный одиночка, освободившийся из оков общественных правил.

_Плевать._ На всё. Ему всё равно. То огромное чудовище, поселившееся внутри, задыхается и стонет под тяжестью нечто нового, зарождающегося в груди. И это нечто новое говорило ему: « _Ты знаешь, что делать_ ».

Без раздумий он спрыгнул с платформы прямо вглубь ядовитой массы.

Кислота расступилась пропуская его в свои глубины, поглощая его и не отпуская. Он исчез в цистерне вслед за ней, а время шло.

Тик…

Так…

Тик…

Внезапно он всплыл на поверхность. Девушка обмякла в его руках. Он посмотрел на неё и рассмеялся. Её кожа стала бледной, как и у него. Только вот она была красивой, и белизна будто бы источала свет. Свет этот притягивал, манил. Он смотрел на неё слишком долго, прежде чем понял, что она не двигается. И не дышит.

Неужели она умерла?

— Не-ет, — протянул он, растягивая губы в ухмылке. — Я с тобой ещё не закончил. У вас впереди ещё годы унижений, Доктор.

Он прижался к её губам и вдохнул жизнь в её тело. Наконец, её глаза открылись, а сама она судорожно вцепилась руками в его плечи, будто в нём было единственное её спасение.

— Стоп, стоп, — сказал он. — Ты же не доктор Квинзель?

Он не знал, радоваться ли тому, что она ожила, или злиться, ведь она больше не была той женщиной, что жаждала умереть за его грехи.

— Твои глаза. Твоя кожа. Твои волосы. Всё изменилось. Если больше ты не доктор Харлин Квинзель, выдающийся психиатр безобразных и сумасшедших, то кто ты?

За пеленой своего безумия она не видит, но отчётливо чувствует, что волны судьбы уже готовы смести её в пучину. Да и сама пелена уже вот-вот спадёт, чтобы в последний миг подарить судьбоносное озарение. Она моргает, а после смотрит на Джокера и усмехается.

— Я Харли Квинн. А ты мой Пудинг.

Джокер приблизился и прижался губами к её губам вкуса химикатов.

Занавес поднят, спектакль начался, прожекторы освещают главных солистов, вышедших на сцену. Короткая немая сцена и вступает музыка, пришло время исполнить их лучший дуэт, песню о настоящем, почти кровном противостоянии Света и Тьмы. Когда они прервались, чтобы глотнуть воздуха, Харли добавила:

— Ты мой Мистер Джей.


End file.
